Dauntless Swimming
by Swimmer101199
Summary: Hey everyone! So this is about Four and Tris who are on an extremely competitive swim team! I have been swimming competitively for about 10 years and I love it! Enjoy! Rated T for romance (FOURTRIS) and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is a SWIMMING Divergent fanfic. I have been on a competitive swim team for nearly 10 years and I absolutely love it! Enjoy! **

I watch the Rocky Mountains pass as I sit in the passenger seat with my mom driving. My brother, Caleb, reads I think like the dictionary or something in the back seat. My dad already went ahead behind the moving trucks.

"Are you excited to join the Dauntless Swim Team?" My mom asked, turning down the loud music.

I nod. Our small family is moving to Colorado from California because my dad got a new work position, and this means that I will have to join a new swim team and swim at a mile high. Swimming, well exercise in general, is a lot easier at sea level, which is why it is so great to train in California or something. In Colorado, it is a lot harder to breath and exercise.

I haven't talked to my mom or dad in ages, I was so mad about moving. But now I will be joining one of the best swim teams in the United States, which is a plus.

We finally arrive at our house. I gasp. It is huge. Made of gray stone, it looks like a castle. Vines crawl up the side of the house and a wooden door is already wide open. A large oak tree is on the lawn with a wooden swing hanging from one of the branches.

"It is quite nice, isn't it? Well, I guess you two can go pick your rooms..." My mom starts, but Caleb and I are already out the door.

Two staircases lead up to the upstairs and I bolt up one with out saying hi to my dad who is unpacking. I walk to the end of the hall and open a wooden door. I gasp at the size of the room. A crystal chandelier casts rainbows across the room because of the large window overlooking the backyard. The walls are painted a light blue and a walk in closet is next to my own bathroom. Surprisingly, this isn't the master bedroom. My parents would have told my to get out by now.

I find all of my boxes next to the window. My dad must have known I would have picked this room. He knows me almost two well. My queen size bed, nightstands, dresser, desk, and many bookshelves are already assembled and ready to be arranged to my liking. I grin and start shoving furniture around the room. I make my bed, put away all my books, lay out a fuzzy rug and place bean bags and pillows on it, put all of my clothes I my closet, and put up my posters of Theo James, the USA Men's Olympic Medley Relay, puppies, sea turtles, and a world map.

After I work for several hours I finally collapse on my bed, exhausted. My dad stumbles in with boxes of my stuffed animals. I don't care how old I am, I will always love those things.

"Beatrice..." He starts, but I raise my eyebrows. "Tris... Can you please help assemble the dining room table, your mother is having difficulties."

I nod.

"Like the house? I knew you would pick this room." He says grinning.

I nod again, still giving the silent treatment even though I was really excited about the new house.

I navigate to the dining room, while finding out that this is a seven bedroom, five bathroom house. So it's very big. I find my mother attempting to assemble the table. I shoo her away and do it myself. She looks rather relieved and heads to the kitchen to make dinner. A few minutes later, I hear her order take out.

I laugh and finish the table. I finally decide to talk to my parents. I've given them the silent treatment long enough. It is already nine and I have school tomorrow at Factions Academy or something. I don't even bother to eat dinner.

I mumble a goodnight to Caleb in the hallway and instantly fall asleep.

**A/N: So how was it? I am already enjoying writing this story! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so glad that you are all enjoying the story! Enjoy:)**

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, or anything related to Divergent.**

"Beatrice! BEATRICE!"

I turn over on my side and see my entire family in my room. My brother is holding a bucket of water and my parents both have whistles.

"Well, that took you long enough." Caleb says, folding his arms. "Took you like twenty minutes."

I laugh and roll out of bed. Everyone marches out to go eat breakfast while I get dressed. I throw on some skinny jeans and one of my many t shirts from swimming. I put my hair in a messy bun and put on a Colorado Rockies baseball cap. I don't even bother with makeup, it will just smear in the pool anyways.

I grab my swim bag and backpack full of new books.

I check the clock and see that it is seven. School starts at eight and I don't know how long it takes to get there. I yell goodbye to my family and hop in my stick shift pick up truck. I love this car. I look at my phone and see that it takes only fifteen minutes to get there, so I pull into Starbucks and grab an iced tea and bacon sandwich.

By the time I get to school I have five minutes to register. The moment I see the school my mouth drops open. Five brick buildings surround a courtyard with a large fountain. Each building has a sign that says either Candor, Euderite **(sorry I think I spelled that wrong)**, Amity, Abnegation, and Dauntless. The campus is stunning. When I applied, I took a test to see where I belonged. I got Euderite, Dauntless, and Abnegation. So, I picked Dauntless. After all it's fun and they have the sports. I sprint over to the Dauntless building and run into the office.

A lady types on her computer, looking frustrated.

"Excuse me?" I mumble.

She looks up. "Oh you must be Beatrice Prior!"

I nod, not bothering to correct her and tell her to call my Tris.

"Let's see here..." She says flipping through some files. "Ah here we go. Here is you schedule, locker number, and anything you need to know about The Faction Academy. Hope you enjoy your day!" She says, shooing me out of the office. Thanks for the help. I look at my schedule.

Prior, Beatrice. Year: Junior. Building: Dauntless

AP English: Euderite Building

AP Biology: Amity Building

AP History: Euderite Building

Pre-Calculous: Euderite Building

Music: Dauntless Building

Lunch: Dauntless Building

Free Period: Dauntless Building

Free Period: Dauntless Building

Not bad, two free periods right after lunch. I can get my work done before swim practice. All of my really hard classes seem to be in the Euderite building, including my first one. I run over to Euderite, only to find that I am the last one there. I hold in a groan and manage to find a seat next to some hyper girl.

"Hi I'm Christiana." She whispers.

"Tris." I whisper back.

"Ladies! Must you be so disruptive?" The English teacher shouts. "Now, as I was saying, John Steinbeck..." He drones on for another hour before the bell rings. I open my backpack and pull out my bio book before heading to the Amity Building.

As I pass the fountain, I see Christiana. She waves me over to her group of friends.

"Tris, this is Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shanna, Will, and Four." She says pointing to each member of the group.

I wave and insist that I have to go to bio.

"Hey, I have AP bio too!"Uriah says looping his arm through mine. "Shall we?"

I giggle and we skip to the Amity Greenhouses.

We arrive just in time. The teacher doesn't look like she cares though. A wide smile is plastered on her face and her sweater has a tree on it. "Alrighty ladies and gentlemen..." Uriah smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at the word gentlemen. I smack him and laugh.

"You are far from a gentleman Uriah." I whisper.

He frowns, pretending to look deeply offended.

"Since it is the first day of school, we are just going to sit in the courtyard today." She says, still smiling.

Uriah and I flop on the grass and talk. He swims on the Dauntless Swim team as well as Four. No one else swims. Bummer.

I get through the rest of the day and head to swim practice. The team doesn't connect to the school, we just are called Dauntless.

I pull on my Nike cutout suit and walk over to the coaches. One is named Tori and the other is Max.

"Um excuse me?" I ask.

"Yes?" Tori says.

"Well I'm new and I just wanted to know what lane I should go in." I mumble.

"Yes ok. What is your name?" She asks flipping through her clipboard.

"Beatrice Prior, but you can call me Tris."

She nods. "I put you with Four and Uriah."

Wow I can't believe my luck.

"Now those two are very fast. If you can't handle the intervals, just let me know." She says.

I nod and hop in with Uriah and Four. They both grin as Max writes our warm up on the board.

1,000 Free

10x50 Drill Choice

300 Kick

200 Drill IM

I pull on my vanquisher googles and streamline into the first 1,000.

**A/N: Ok so first swim practice! Please be patient with FourTris. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok so YES it is possible to swim a one thousand free. That is 1,000 yards or meters. You can swim it without stopping, if you set yourself at a good pace. In fact, there is even a race where you swim the mile. I do it all the time for warm up in practice. In fact, most of my practices add up to more than 5,000 yards or meters. Now 10x50s is just doing two lengths 10 times. Don't worry everyone I know what I am talking about... Update is coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok everyone so sorry for the lack of updates. I have been waking up at 5:30 for swim practice and after that I sleep for like 4 hours. And I recently had laser surgery in my mouth so that is another reason why I am so tired. Ok so about my swimming life, my best events are the 100 fly and 200 free. I have been to state and it is so much fun. Ok now back to the story. I am going to have a battle between Uriah and Four for Tris so ya enjoy!**

I manage to get through the week, even with two practices per day **(Doubles during school is rough let me tell ya) **After Saturday's morning practice, I immediately head to bed. I am woken by my mom.

"Sweetie, you have been sleeping for five hours." I hear. My eyes are still closed.

"Your point?" I mumble into my pillow.

She sighs and exits my room, not bothering to bug me anymore. My phone rings and I lazily grab it.

"Hello?" I groan.

"Trissy?!" Of course. Uriah.

"What do you want Uriah?" I mumble.

"Gosh love you too. I was just wondering if Christiana had told you about the party in a month." He yells.

"Um well no... I mean that is in a month... I mean I don't think it is really important for me to know right now..."

"Not important?! This is the epic party of the year!"

My ear is ringing from all the yelling and I am still tired. So I hang up. I'll talk to him later or something.

Wow he's annoying.

I snuggle under the covers, not realizing that it is starting to snow outside.

I sleep until noon on Sunday, and there is already a foot of snow on the ground. I pray that school will be canceled. I hear the door bell ring. Looking like a disaster, I stumble down the stairs and answer the door.

"Uriah?" I ask, attempting to smooth out my hair. "What are you doing here? In this weather?"

He pulls out flowers behind his back which are covered in snow. "Well I uh..."

He is cut off by a jeep pulling in the driveway. Four.

Four runs out with flowers. Crap.

"Tris I was wondering..." Four says quickly.

"Wait no Tris..." Uriah says while pushing Four out of the way.

"WILL YOU GO TO HOMECOMING WITH ME?" They both yell at the same time.

I pause. "Uh..."

They both stand there with snow covered flowers in there hands.

"Ya know I'm uh, not feeling to great. I'll get back to you guys later..." I say shutting the door.

I hear them yelling at each other when I close the door. How could the situation possibly be worse than this?

I rush to my phone and call Christiana.

"CHRIS GET OVER HERE I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"I'm in the middle of something..." She says.

"THIS IS BAD! CODE RED!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING? BE OVER IN FIVE." She yells.

Those five minutes seem to take an eternity. The moment I hear the door bell ring I yank Christiana in.

We head up to my room and I explain everything. "Ok so Uriah comes and then Four comes AT THE SAME TIME and then they both ask me to homecoming!"

Christina looks at me horrified. "Well what did you say?!"

"Well, I said I wasn't feeling good and that I would get back to them later." I say, pacing across the room.

"Well crap."

**A/N: Sorry this is so short.**


End file.
